ObMod: Team Building Exercises 41
Characters * Cerberus * Nathan Scofield * Rina Nishida Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 1434 EST VOX Archive * Cerberus: There. That's it. Isn't it? * Nathaniel Scofield: Looks like it. * Cerberus: Let's open it up and see. * Nathaniel Scofield: Knock yourself out. * Cerberus: What? You're not going to help? It's your stuff. * Nathaniel Scofield: Yeah. I'll get around to it soon enough. But look at where we are! * Cerberus: Arkham's property locker? So what? * Nathaniel Scofield: Look at all the good loot! Oh, look here! Mr. Freeze? Eh? Eh? * Cerberus: That's not what we came for. * Rina Nishida: It would be fun, though... You got to admit. * Cerberus: I did not come here to rob the place. * Nathaniel Scofield: Don't be ridiculous! * Cerberus: I'm the ridiculous one? * Nathaniel Scofield: It's not robbing. * Cerberus: How is it not? * Nathaniel Scofield: Robbery requires the use or threat of violence. What we're doing is burglary. * Cerberus: My point still stands. * Nathaniel Scofield: Okay... I get it? Freeze ray ain't your thing? Cool, cool... Ha! Cool. Total accident there, Oh, here we go? White Rabbit? ripped, box opened Oh, probably better for Rina. Here, catch! clatter * Rina Nishida: Ah, secondhand lingerie? How romantic... * Cerberus: X! We're not burglarizing the place! Put it back! * Nathaniel Scofield: Yes, we are. * Cerberus: No. We're not. * Nathaniel Scofield: Fine. Let's go then... footsteps * Cerberus: Where are you going? * Nathaniel Scofield: You said we're not burgling. * Cerberus: sigh We are burglarizing the one box. * Nathaniel Scofield: Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure we can find Catman's stuff if you want a costume that better fits you. * Cerberus: sigh Put your stuff on and let's go. I'm going to go check the door. We've been in here too long. A guard might be here any minute. footsteps * Nathaniel Scofield: Is he gone? * Rina Nishida: He's out of earshot. * Nathaniel Scofield: opens Quick, grab the freeze gun and whatever else we can cram in this box while I get dressed. unzipping, fabric hitting floor * Rina Nishida: scoff You expect me to work when you've got your pants around your ankles? * Nathaniel Scofield: Geez, girl... Do you ever not think about sex? * Rina Nishida: When I'm killing... Besides, I thought you liked that about me. * Nathaniel Scofield: Yeah... You're right. I do. Never change... unless you're changing into the contents of that box. fabric shifting * Rina Nishida: Yeah... We can leave the Bunny's linens where they lay. Here... clatter One freeze gun and one... uh... there! A freaky looking puppet. clatter That's good. * Nathaniel Scofield: What's the puppet for? lid closing * Rina Nishida: It can watch us tonight... lip smack, mark latches fastened * Nathaniel Scofield: enhancement: It's rather comforting to know there's someone that's crazier than me. * Cerberus: footsteps Oh good. You're dressed. Let's go... Wait, you hear that? Sounded like someone calling for help? Is it coming from that box? * Nathaniel Scofield: You think I can fit a person in this box? Wow, Kitty-Catman, you're hearing voices now too? Shall we see if Dr. Westerman is in his office? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Team Building Exercises 40. * Story continues in ObMod: Team Building Exercises 42. * Arkham X, Cerberus, and Nightshade continue their mission from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38. * Arkham X continues his running gag of calling Cerberus "Catman". * Arkham X and Nightshade steal Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun, and the Ventriloquist's puppet, Scarface. * Scarface showed signs of life before in Oracle Files: Arnold Wesker 2. Links and References * ObMod: Team Building Exercises 41. Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline